Bonded
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Dean figured he was a pretty average guy, maybe a bit better looking but he wasn't too keen on the spotlight and his life was pretty average too. Then he met Castiel, the guy with the too-blue eyes who literally appeared behind him, and Dean found that his life could never really be average- that was decided from the very beginning. Destiel(but not for a while...?)/High School AU..
1. Strange Encounters

**Dean figured he was a pretty average guy, maybe a bit better looking but he wasn't too keen on the spotlight and his life was pretty average too. Then he met Castiel, the guy with the too-blue eyes who literally appeared behind him, and Dean found that his life could never really be average- that was decided from the very beginning.**

 **Destiel (but not for a while...?)/High School AU but not without weird crap/Swearing because people swear *leshrug***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own SPN.**

 ** _Bonded_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _Strange Encounters_**

Dean looked up from his notebook when he heard the teacher call him over. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but the next thing he knew, he was being shoved out of the room with a heavy box in his arms. Dean took a peek at the lid of the box, noticing the librarians name on a sticky note. Once he got to the librarian's office, he knocked with his foot but received no reply. He tried the door handle and found that it was unlocked.

"Hello? Anyone here? Guess not." Dean shrugged and stepped into the dimly lit room, deciding he would leave the box by the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Dean gasped and turned sharply in surprise, dropping the box in the process. He halted at the sight of blue eyes, luminescent and enrapturing, before refocusing his attention on the red smears on the teenager's face.

"Woah, dude is that blood? Are you okay?" the stranger furrowed his brows at Dean's show of concern but shrugged it away.

"I am fine, but what are you doing here?"

"I- Turner, he sent me over here, with a box, so, I came over for that," Dean squirmed under the intensity of the strangers stare. Blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Rufus Turner?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess-" Dean was interrupted by a bone chilling roar. He caught sight of a hulking figure over the stranger's shoulder hurtling towards them. Dean thought he might've yelled some semblance of a warning before grabbing the strangers sleeve and shoving him behind him. The stranger grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to right himself and turned to see the blade of an axe ready to strike down on them, but, just as it did, something strange happened; something weirder than the rest of the entire situation. The axe collided with something mid-air and bounced off, as if the two of them were surrounded by some sort of clear plastic dome with glowing green veins running through it. Dean stared in disbelief whilst the stranger turned his gaze to him, blue eyes glowing with awe and realisation, before grabbing the giants face and releasing a blinding light from his palm. The giant howled in pain and fury before it disintegrated and its particles blew away in a breeze Dean was sure _did not exist._ Dean stared incredulously at the now empty spot and at the stranger who turned his gaze towards him. "What the- What the actual- Oh my God-"

"What is your name?" The question threw Dean for a moment.

"What?" he said in disbelief. "You just- and there was a- what the hell?!"

"You'll find out, but what is your name?" he insisted, as if that were the most important thing he needed to know.

"I- My name's Dean." The stranger's mouth curled up in a miniscule smile that Dean could tell was not common.

"Hello Dean, I am glad to have finally met you." He lifted a hand to gently brush his fingertips against Dean's forehead. Dean could feel himself quickly slipping away.

"Wha-? Wait..." He barely registered hands holding him, carefully guiding him lower.

"Rest Dean, I shall be here." Blue eyes were the last thing he saw.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, this came to me when I was trying to write an assignment, but I kinda like it and I have ideas so feedback as to whether you're intrigued or if you think it's alright or whatever would be very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Charlie Keeps Talking

**Dean figured he was a pretty average guy, maybe a bit better looking but he wasn't too keen on the spotlight and his life was pretty average too. Then he met Castiel, the guy with the too-blue eyes who literally appeared behind him, and Dean found that his life could never really be average- that was decided from the very beginning.**

 **Destiel (but not for a while...?)/High School AU but not without weird crap/Swearing because people swear *leshrug***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own SPN.**

 ** _Bonded_**

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _Charlie Keeps Talking_**

Dean was sure he was either going insane or the blue eyed kid had lied to him. If he was going insane, it would explain a lot and well, he'd be insane. That would be that. But no matter how much he wanted to believe it was a dream or a hallucination, it seemed too damn real. And maybe some part of him was hoping Blue Eyes was real too. So he could smack him round the head for making him think he was insane. And ask him about what the hell had happened. And yell at him for lying; he was definitely not there when Dean woke up, to say the least.

No, when Dean woke up, he was alone in the nurse's office, who informed him he had passed out and was brought over by Bobby, the resident grumpy librarian. After customary questioning, the nurse let him go with instructions to come back if he felt anything was wrong. He walked out into the hall and paused, trying to orientate himself. The bell rang as he began walking back to Turner's classroom and a head of bright red hair popped up and quickly moved towards him.

"Dean, dude what happened to you? You just disappeared from class, then Bobby came in and I swear he said something like you were in the nurse's office or something-"

"Charlie, calm down." He stopped the girls rant and she took a deep breath and looked at him expectantly, obviously restraining herself from speaking and wanting him to explain what had happened. He sighed and glanced around; maybe his head would clear up if he talked about the crazy shit he thought might be real?

"Come on, let's go have lunch and we'll talk." He took his backpack out of her hand and they went over to a cherry blossom tree outside. They sat down, took out their food and Charlie took a bite of her Nutella and banana sandwich, swallowed, and looked at him, the silent 'go on' read loud and clear. Dean cleared his throat, looking down at his own still wrapped sandwich, wondering how to begin. He let out a huff of air before beginning to narrate what he could remember.

"So Turner sent me to Bobby with the box and I went over and no one was in so I went to set it down and then there was this kid there-"

"Wait, what kid? Do I know him? Or her?"

"I don't know, I mean I've never seen this guy before, and I would definitely remember seeing him-"

"Whoa that means he was either really strange or really hot; which was it?"

"Um both? I guess... I mean he has dark hair and blue eyes, like really, intensely blue, like I think they glowed dude."

"Wow...he sounds dreamy. Hey is it him?"

"Wha- Charlie, no, besides, this guy was wearing a dark Henley and jeans."

"What, just that?"

"Yep."

"In this weather? Wow, must not have nerves."

"Yeah well, he just kinda popped up outta nowhere, scared the crap outta me, and he had blood on his face-"

"What? Was he okay?"

"I think so, or so he said but then is when shit got really weird-"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well if you gave me a second..."

"Right, sorry, continue."

"This...thing.. God, I don't even know how to describe it, it was just there so suddenly, roaring and swinging this huge-ass axe down, and I pulled Blue Eyes outta the way and then there was this shield thing blocking the axe! Then Blue Eyes puts his hand on the things face and there's this light and all of a sudden it's disintegrating and I start freaking out, but all Blue Eyes wants to know is my name and then I swear he does some kind of jedi mind trick 'cause I start feeling really tired and then I'm out. Like, God Charlie, I seriously don't understand, 'cause he wasn't there when I woke up but everything seemed so real, and I can remember it so clearly like not how you remember dreams and am I going crazy or what. The. Hell." He lets out in one long, rambled take and the air seems to leave his lungs for half a second and he needs to take a moment to recover.

"Dude," Charlie says after a minute. "That's freakin' intense. Like, boss fight intense."

"Thank you for your insight," he said wryly.

"I mean, dude, that is pretty intense and, I don't know, I can tell you're not lying but it's all really weird so I don't know if I believe it." Dean lets out a breath and leans his head back against the tree trunk.

The rest of the day passed in a weird daze where Dean was only slightly invested in his surroundings. Blue Eyes was a constant pull on his thoughts and, somehow, he had made it home with Sam in the Impala. Dean followed Sam into the house, stretching out like a cat. He almost made it to the stairs when a weight tackled his legs. He lifts the small blond boy attached to his legs up with a mock growl and looks into clear blue eyes. "Hey there Monkey."

"Hi Dean," the blond replied with a toothy grin. "Did I surprise you?"

"You sure did buddy," he smiled at the boy who cheered in victory and waved over Dean's shoulder.

"Sammy, Sammy, I got Dean!"

"That's awesome Adam, did you do the tiger move?" Sam asked, high-fiving his younger brother.

"Boys," Mary interrupted with an armful of laundry. "Go up or go down." Adam snickered as Sam stumbled up the stairs and Dean followed, grinning along with him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Chapter two (finally) is here and yups, hope you like it, please fave, follow, review, you know the drill, and I love hearing from you guys. Hopefully, you'll be hearing from me again soon. Happy reading~**


End file.
